Pink's Justice
by Nevarius
Summary: Based on a SoulHook fanfic: Ponyville's lusts. My vision of what a rapist deserves.


Ok! This is my very FIRST story totally written in english. My thanks to SoulHook who ispired me and also made a revision f my work before it got posted.

For those that don't know who is he here is a link to his profile: fanfiction .net/u/3370758/SoulHook

And here is the link to the original fanfic that inspired me: fanfiction .net/s/7501117/1/Ponyvilles_lusts

**Warning:** This is story contains gore, blood, torture, humiliation and other things that will make you smile and have a good night of sleep with wonderful dreams!

**Pink's Justice**

"OH MY GOSH!" Pinkie Pie said covering her mouth with both hoofs. She was in the library with A-J, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Fluttershy. The white unicorn and the yellow pegasus had the same shocked expression in their faces as twilight revealed to them who were the rapists of Rainbow Dash.

"Ah know tha's horrible but it's true" A-J spoke with a sad expression. "That's why we want you fillies to not even think about the wonderbolts anymore. Not near rainbow at least." Twilight said looking at her friends. All the three ponys in the room nodded.

But then, rarity spoke. "I think we should do something about it. We can't jut let them go away with it!" A-J shakes her head "We can't do anything, that winter breeze shrink told us that she'll bring them to justice" It was clear that the orange pony was disappointed with that, since "justice" means some years behind bars, and she wished for much, much more than that.

They all were disappointed in different ways, A-J would love to pummel those wonderbolts for that, twilight wanted to bring both to her mentor, so the alicorn could punish them her self. Rarity hated the way she could do nothing too, Fluttershy were just too much in shock to even think straight. All of them were frustrated to be powerless except for Pink Pie. She already did justice with her own hooves before, and in her head, it was about to happened again. She knew their friends and knew that A-J and Twilight would do anything to avenge their lover, but she also knew that only she could actually do something about it.

After a few more minutes of talking, each pony started to go to their homes, except for that little pink pony. She had a serious look on her face when she stared at A-J and Twilight. "I think we can do something about this, but I'll need the help of both of you" She said with a dark aura around her. An aura that made Twilight shivers a little. With that said Pink Pie started to explain her plan. A-J and Twilight just stared at Pink Pie, with shocked eyes. "Y-you sure of this pink?" Twilight said in a low voice. Pink Pie just nodded. "Well, you can have all my help with that! Those bastards will learn what happens when they mess with a member of the elements of harmony!" A-J stomped hard on the wooden floor in approval.

The next day came, and as the sun rise, Pink Pie, Applejack and Twilight started the plan. Pink and Applejack worked all day long on the basement of the sweet apple acre barn. Twilight worked hard with a few spells that she would need. As the sun went down and the moon appears the three ponies started the plans. Covered by Twilight spell, her balloon approached Cloudsdale stopping right above Spitfire and Soaring house. Wearing black suits, Pink Pie and Applejack descend by ropes. They went inside from a window and approached the two wonderbolts that were sleeping peacefully in a big bed. Pinke Pie and Applejack acted at the same time, pressing a piece of cloth soaked with a sleeping potion on the couple resting on the bed, so they would not wake up before it was time.

Spitfire felt her head spinning a little as the sleeping potion lost its effect. "uhg… w-where am I? what…?" Her eyes widen as she realized she was bound to a table. In front of her, in a distance of some hooves, Soaring was locked too, but still asleep. Both were naked. The table was in a 30º angle. Their fore hoofs were locked above their heads and the hind hoofs where well spread. A strap on her forehead held her head up… she could look to the sides but not down. She struggled and called for his colt. "Soarin'! Soarin', wake up!" She screamed while struggling. The colt blinked as he heard the filly voice in the distance and his shock was equal to hers when he realized that he was bound too, facing her. There were some torches and candles to illuminate the basement, the walls, the floor and the roof where from solid stone, making it all soundproof.

Both Pegasi felt a sharp pain on their wings as they struggled. The table had a hole for the wings to go through and they were stretched open, held by small hooks, pierced through the flesh. Small drips of blood already marked their feathers and the floor. The pain increased as the sleeping potion lost the effect for complete. Soaring gritted his teeth from the sharp pain and Spitfire shed a pair of tears.

They soon hear a door opening and then closing. Hoofs on a wooden stair and then they could see a pink pony with a smile, ear to ear. "Why hello~o my dear guests! It's good to see you both wake for our party!" She said with excitement in her voice. Both Pegasi stared at her in shock. "w-who are you! And why did you do this to us!" Spitfire asked in a desperate voice. Pink Pie giggled before answering. "oh, I'm just returning the favor you both did to a really close friend of mine, you both really had fun with her and I'm going to have fun with you guys too!" She said bouncing in the air. The two wonderbolts stared to each other in confusion. "f-friend? But… what friend?" Soarin' asked, trying to control his panic. Pink Pie stopped the bouncing and then stared at both with a dark smile "Oh, you know… A really fast Pegasus… Rainbow…Dash" She said the name of her friend slowly. The two wonderbolts widened their eyes, the panic taking control of them as they started to struggle again, yelling for help. The small hooks on their wings started to rip the flesh making more blood drip from the wounds. Pink Pie started to laugh, bouncing in the air again.  
>Pink Pie brought her tools of work near them, a brazier and a small table with surgical objects and a pair of gag balls. Pink gagged Spitfire first but then Soarin' shouted. "STOP! Please, I beg you, don't hurt her! Do whatever you want with me but please let her go!" He said with his eyes wet from tears of despair. Pink looked at him with an evil grin. "Oh, you love her don't you?" she giggled. "So I'll start with her then! It will be much more fun!" Soaring started to struggle again, but he had no more strength to go on, his wings hurt too much. He cried and begged for her to not do it, but Pink just ignored him.<p>

She approached the marehood of Spitfire and then licked slowly, savoring the filly that was locked on the table. Spitfire shivered from fear and a small sensation of pleasure. But it didn't last. Spitfire let out a scream of pain, muffled by the gag. Her eyes started to overflow from tears. Pink Pie had bitten the filly's clitoris and was moving her head as her teeth started to cut the sensitive flesh, blood started to pour from the bitten spot in the pink pony mouth. Spitfire struggled and cried out in a hallucinating pain. Soarin' screamed, cried and begged for Pinkie to stop, but she only stopped when the small pearl had been removed completely. Spitfire was shaking violently from pain, blood was pouring free on the ground. Pink Pie then grabbed one of the many iron sticks on the brazier, a small stick with incandescent point and pressed it on Spitfire's wound so it would stop bleeding. The yellow mare screamed again from the burning sensation. Pink soon took the iron stick and placed it on the brazier again, smiling. Spitfire was shivering, crying and had almost fainted from the pain. Soaring cried and begged the whole process, frustrated that he could do nothing more than watch.

"WHY! WHY YOU DID IT TO HER!" He screamed at Pink Pie, her mouth all dirty from blood. "Well, you both raped and hurt a friend of mine. I can't let you guys go away with that, also, I'm having a lo~~ot of fun here" She giggled. Spitfire started to recover from all that pain, looking at her beloved colt, she had regret in her eyes now, for what she did and for what Soaring would go through too for it.

Pink Pie got a small knife from the little table where her tools were placed. She approached the marehood of Spitfire again and gently opened her labia. She started to make small cuts. Spitfire started to cry in pain again as the sharp blade went through all spots inside her labia. More blood dripped on the floor. After that, Pink Pie rested the blood stained blade on the table again and got a big needle with a cotton line attached. Without any sign of hesitation she started to pierce the labia of Spitfire from the outside, sewing both labia very tight, closing it completely, and only leaving the urethra, her pee hole, exposed. Pink took a few steps to see her job and was happy with the result. She knew that when the cuts inside the labia started to close it would make them unite and totally block the love cave from spitfire, never allowing her to mate again.

The yellow pegasus was panting from all the pain she felt in the process, her cheeks all covered in tears. Soaring was still crying from the pain he felt in his chest, watching his love being tortured in that horrible way, totally powerless.

Pink Pie then took a small hose and then inserted it in the bound pony's pee hole, going deeper and deeper, making the victim sob and moan in pain as it really hurt. The other end of the hose was inside a bucket to collect all the urine from the yellow filly, so it would not come in contact with her hounds and cause an infection. Pink Pie didn't want them dying, not by infection at least.

The pink pony now took the gag out from the filly's mouth and turned to see her next victim. Spitfire was panting heavily and sobbing from her pain. The colt had many marks of tears on his face and an expression of pure sorrow. Pink Pie got a small, blue pill from the table and then gripped the colt's muzzle, forcing it to open and shoving it inside his mouth. "Now, swallow, or I'll make you love suffer more." Pink Pie said with an evil tone and the cold did what he was told.  
>Pink shoved the ballgag in the colt's mouth, the same that was on the filly's mouth before. A minute later the colt let out a muffled moan as his stallionhood started to go out of his sheath, growing more and more until it was at full size, pulsing a little. "Wow… loot at the size of it. No wonder it hurt rainbow so much!" Pink said while looking at the colt's length. "oh well time to get rid of it" She giggled and grabbed some medium size knifes, putting them on the brazier. When they were shining in red and orange, Pink got one, pulled the colt's sheath down a little more and started to cut the colt's flesh.<p>

A muffled scream echoed in the basement as she started to cut the colt's length off, switching knifes with each deep cut. The blood didn't came out as much as it should, since she was using incandescent knifes, making the wound close almost at the same time it were made. Cut by cut, the length of the stallion started to come out until it was totally separated from his body. Soaring was still screaming with all his might, his eyes rolled back in that pain with no equal as he was castrated. Pink pie pressed the stallion length in the brazier, only the bottom part, totally sealing all the blood in the amputee member, not letting it go flaccid.  
>Putting the member aside, she got another knife, making an incision on the colt's sack, opening it and letting his balls out. She quickly got an incandescent knife and cut the balls. The staling jerked his legs in pain, he just wished that the pink pony had the heart to just kill him, but that was not going to happen. Pink Pie used the same incandescent knife to bur the insides of the colt's sack, making it stop the bleeding and then, sewed with another needle attached in a cotton line. She burned some more of what was left from the colt's length inside his sheath, not wanting the wound opening again.<br>When she was happy with the work, Pink Pie got another small hose and shoved in the colt's urethra, making the same thing she did with Spitfire. Pink Pie pulled the gag ball out from the colt's mouth and walked to a corner of the basement. She pulled near them a bucket with water and another with some kind of porridge. A pair for each pony bound. The bucket was at the top of a pole and from the bottom of the bucket a hose with a metal support and a 'nipple', right next to their mouth, so all they had to do if they were hungry or thirsty was to suck it. After that, Pink Pie just went upstairs, leaving the two wonderbolts there.

A few hours have passed, both Pegasi were exhausted, their mind numb and the pain was still too extreme for them to rest. "S-spitfire?" Soarin' called in a hesitant voice, looking at her lover, bound to the table right in front of him. She looked at him, her face all marked with the trace of tears. "I-I'm sorry…" he said in a sobbing voice, but she shook her head "No, we… we are only paying for… for what we did with all those fillies…" Her voice trembled a little from the pain she was feeling in her private parts, now totally mutilated. They didn't know what hurt more, the physical pain or the emotional pain they felt, seeing the one they loved most in the state they were. After that, they didn't talk at all, their throat were hurting too from the amount they screamed. Hours passed until both of them could finally close their eyes and rest, since the pain had lowered a little.

They did not have any idea how much time passed. The pink pony came two times a day to refill the buckets with more water and porridge and to apply some purple potion on their wounds. That potion really hurted but as time went on, the pain faded away almost complete. Using her visits to count, they concluded that almost a week has passed.

One day, Pink Pie went downstairs smiling. She had a branding iron on her mouth. She lit the brazier and let the iron stick on it. As the branding iron went brightening in orange and red in the heat of the brazier she started to say in a happy tone "I'm going to make a new cutie mark for you both!" Spitfire And Soaring shivered as the words hit them like punches. "W-wait! Please, we beg you! Don't do it! We… we've suffered enough!" Spitfire begged in a crying tone. That only made Pink Pie giggle "Oh, don't be silly, at first I wanted to kill both of you, in a slow and painful way, BUT… My other friends said that it would be better to just teach you guys a lesson, so, the lesson is almost over." Pink said while grabbing the branding iron and approached the colt's flank. "NO! PLEASE! STOP I BEGAHHHH!" He howled in pain as the incandescent iron was pressed against his cutie mark, branding the word 'Rapist' in large letters. He cried and screamed as Pink marked the other side of his flank too. Spitfire started to shed tear as she watched is beloved colt in pain.

Pinkie pie let the branding iron on the brazier again to heat more. Soaring was panting heavy, tear marking his face. Without wasting time, the pink pony soon got the branding iron again, burning both sides of Spitfire's flank. She let out a loud scream as the pain of being marked hit her. The filly's scream echoed through the open door of the basement.

That scream reached Applejack and Twilight that had just arrived. That was the day where Soarin' and Spitfire would be released after a weak in the hooves of Pink Pie. The couple of mares knew that both wonderbolts deserved to suffer, but that scream appointed to something much worse than both Twilight and A-J were expecting. Both of them dashed downstairs to see what was happening and stared in shock at the disturbing image. Pinkie Pie left the branding iron on the floor as she just finished branding both flanks of Spitfire, the genitals of both Pegasi were mutilated, blood stains in the ground. Their wings stretched back and pierced by small hooks.

"What in Celestia's name!" Applejack shouted. Twilight dashed to a corner to let all her lunch flood on the floor. The scene was too much for the poor purple pony to bear. "Hi everypony!" Pink said smiling "You guys just arrived to help me with the final touch! I'll let you break their wings and then we can let them go!" She said going to a large and heavy piece of wood in the wall. "Come, Applejack, just hit with all your might and then Twilight can do the other. It will be fun!"  
>Applejack stared at Pink Pie, mortified with what the pink pony had just said. Twilight just finished emptying her stomach and approached Pink Pie, a little dizzy. "No… it… it's enough… they had learned their lesson… right!" Twilight said looking at both wonderbolts that nodded 'yes', not wanting to have their precious wings broken. "Aww… But, but…" Pink Pie said lowering her ears but A-J spoke "I agree with Twi here. Let's… put them to sleep and… and let them go." She was totally disturbed, not even wanting to think about the horrors those two had gone through.<p>

Twilight's balloon flew silent in the night, going to Cloudsdale. They were protected by the purple pony's magic again so no one would see them. "We are going to throw you both in the market place" Twilight said "and have in mind that I'm Celestia's personal pupil, also I have some witnesses that will support me if you were to try and tell it was me, A-J or Pinkie Pie, got it?" She said to the two wonderbolts tied up to each other and gagged. As they she said that, Applejack grabbed them and threw them out of the balloon. Spitfire and Soaring landed on the fluffy clouds, right in the middle of the market place to be found by the morning.

Twilight and Applejack had a little bit of remorse for what Pinkie Pie did to them, but at the same time, they knew both deserved it. "You feeling well Twi?" A-J asked to the purple unicorn, seeing her sad face. "yes it's just… I didn't think Pinkie Pie could do those horrible things to them. I guess… I'm a little afraid of her now… knowing what she's capable of." Applejack hugged her marefriend and kissed her in the face "Me too… but now it's done, they had what they deserved… and we are never going to bring that up again" Twilight closed her eyes, nodding 'yes', but the image of both Pegasi locked on the table and totally mutilated would never be forgotten, nor in her mind and either in A-J's.


End file.
